The Secret Affair
by Patch02
Summary: The trials and tribulations of a secret relationship ! Terrible at this
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do now own any of the characters – Shame cos if I did things would be so different.**

Olivia and Casey had been dating for about year, they had kept their relationship a secret from their work colleagues but it wasn't always easy. The odd look, the slightest touch could let their secret out of the bag.

The past few cases had been really tough; Stabler had noticed that ADA Novak was being extremely tough on Benson. Each time she went for a warrant Novak would demand more and more evidence. The others were getting the items they needed easily.

After a few weeks of this happening Elliot mentioned it to Benson, "have you noticed the tension between you and Casey, she seems to be making the simplest of tasks difficult".

Benson replied "yeah I had noticed I think I am going to have to chat to her about things and find out what her problem is". A concerned look came over her face, thoughts started to run through her mind, _does she not want to be with me anymore, is there someone else ..............._

When she arrives home that night she finds Casey going through a few files. "Casey I'm home". Casey just mumbles as she reads the files. "Casey we need to talk, I am sick and tired of you making my life so difficult at work, I know we are dating and it's hard to keep things quiet from our friends. But you seriously need to stop making people suspicious about us." she looks over at Casey, her anger rising "Are you listening to me or not"

Casey Looks up with a puzzled look on her face "sorry what were you saying; I'm just so swamped with work"

"Jesus Case I am trying to talk to you and all you want to do it work, our relationship is on the rocks and all you care about are the bloody files, I give up. If you want me you know where I'll be." Liv starts to walk out to the door; she's fighting back the emotion bubbling inside her.

"Olivia wait I know things have been tough lately but ........... "Her voice cracks as she takes a deep breath "I can't explain what's going on, because if I tell you the truth I risk losing everything. I can't lose what I have got." A tear starts to roll down her cheek as she walks to the kitchen. She grabs a glass and pours herself a shot of jack. "Sorry Olivia, maybe once I have sorted things in my head then" She sighs "Who know". She grabs her files and head's out of the apartment if you need me then I'll be in the office". She closes the door and leaves.

Olivia goes after her "Casey, you can't just walk out on this, why can't you just talk to me about things, for god sake case just trust in me". Casey leaves the building unable to talk as she is crying.

Olivia sits on the sofa and cries. Her thoughts wonder _what's going on, has she got someone else, is this just a game for her, does she actually love me. I was going to propose and now this. Why do all my relationship end like this, it must be me. _

She spent the night on the sofa in and out of sleep, thinking crying and just wondering why life could deal her such a rough hand.

Mean while back at DA's office, Casey is showering and getting ready for court. Her mind all over the place wondering _has she now lost Olivia is this over anyway because she can't be honest. _As Casey is sitting there. Elizabeth Donnelly knocks on her door and walks in. "Casey why in the world did you spend the night in the office, I mean I love your dedication but this is not healthy" She looks concerned.

Casey looks up from her files; her tired eyes say it all. "It's nothing just a bit of trouble in my personal life" she sends a half hearted smile. Her mind wonders back to Olivia, wondering what she is doing now. Connelly sits on the edge of Casey's desk "this doesn't have anything to do with a certain detective Benson does it?" She sends Casey a knowing smile.

Casey just looks away, "no it doesn't" she says with a little anger in her voice. "Look I know its hard being in a relationship with someone at work, especially with someone who is a private person but this situation is not doing you or her any good, take it from someone who knows" she leaves her office, so Casey can think things over.

* * *

Back at the precinct Olivia is woken from her daze, as she hears Cragen shout Olivia my office now, she shakes her head and wonders over to his office.

Captain – Olivia says

He hand's her a letter, "this has been hand delivered for you, and also I have heard from the guys that there is some friction between you and ADA Novak, What's going on?"

She takes the letter, and recognizes the handwriting on the envelope as Casey's. She looks at him and smiles, "there is nothing to worry about captain just a little bit of rivalry" she smiles at him and starts to leave his office.

"Don't let it interfere with your job or one of you will have to be transferred alright", his face is concerned but he has a twinkle in his eye.

Olivia left his office and walked straight to the changing rooms. She held the envelope in her hand, fighting the tears and fearing the worst, is this the end of the relationship that's she's wanted and longed for. Her silence is interrupted when Elliot walks in. She looks up "You alright Liv?" His eyes questioning with a hint of concern.

She smiles and shakes her head "yeah I am fine, just give me five minutes and I will be out OK". She takes and deep breath and opens the letter.


	2. Letters

A/N Sorry for the delay had PC problems and finaly got them sorted - Hope you like the next chapter. Please review - i know i am new but would love to know if this is any good

_Olivia_

_I know your probably thinking the worst about this letter but please don't. I wanted to write and let you know that I have gone up to my cabin for the weekend. I would love it if you would join me. _

_I have so much that I want to talk to you about and explain regarding my actions over the past few months. I know things have been tough between us with the arguing etc.. I really do hope you'll join me there. I do not want to write in down, I want to be with you face to face to see your reactions and to get your true feeling on things._

_I am truly sorry for walking out last night, I guess I'm so scared of losing the only good thing in my life that I don't know how to talk to you or behave any more. But please give me one chance to explain everything this weekend._

_I have enclosed a key just encase I am not around when you arrive. Please make sure you make yourself at home._

_Missing you ..............................._

_Your secret admirer CN_

A tear runs down her face and she refolds the letter and put into her pocket. She walks back out to her desk, thinking about things, _does she leave now, should she wait to the end of shift, why would Casey run away from her fears, what have I done to cause her to be afraid to talk to me about things. _She opens her desk draw and sees the engagement ring she had bought a few months previous.

It's a quiet shift, which is good as Olivia's mind was everywhere else but on the job. She walks over to Cragen's office and knocks on the door. She hears his dulcet tones "come in". She walks in "captain is it OK if I go, I have got a personal problem that needs my attention and I can't leave it any longer".

He smiles "sure of course you can, but make sure your back in Monday morning" She turns to walk away, "Oh Olivia, fight for Casey, you and her make a great couple" He winks at her as she leaves the office.

As she walks out she stands there stunned by what the captain had said. She then walks over to her desk still thinking, she grabs the box from the draw and her jacket of the back of her chair. El "I'm going home OK, will see Monday" She smiles at him and walks away


	3. Chapter 3

She drives the 2 hrs and 30 minutes to get to the cabin. She can see Casey's new sports car sat outside and the flicker of lights inside. She pulls up outside and sits there. Thinking about what's going to happen when she walks in, _will there be an argument, will Casey be pleased to see her, and has Casey got someone else. She knows the letter said not to worry about the relationship but her thoughts are all over the place her heart is pounding like a base drum in her chest, her palms are sweaty and she's starts to feel weak._

_She takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. She closes the door quietly so she doesn't scare Casey._

She put the key in the lock and begins to open the door

* * *

As she opened the door she could feel her heart start to race her breathing became very heavy, as she walked in she noticed that Casey was asleep on the sofa cuddling a teddy that Liv had bought her. She turned the TV off and picked Casey up and carried her to the bedroom. Casey stirred a little as Olivia laid her down.

She stood there and watched her sexy girlfriend sleep in the light of the moon she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a box that was Casey's surprise.

Liv carried Case to the bedroom and put her to bed, she watched her for a while as tears ran down her face, wondering what the next 24 hours will bring. She undresses and heads back into the living room. She lays on the sofa with a blanket. The room is pitch dark as she slowly drifts off into a deep sleep

The next morning she woke up to the smell of coffee, Casey was unsure where she was at first, she slowly got out of bed, and she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She left the bedroom and wondered into the kitchen she could see her sexy girlfriend cooking. She wondered up behind her and slid her arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. She could feel her melt under her touch.

Olivia turned and kissed her passionately, the kiss ends slowly. "Good morning baby, what time did you get here ? And why didn't you wake me". She moved in and kisses her passionately on the lips her tongue teasing Olivia's.

"I got here around midnight, I didn't wake you because you looked so cute asleep on the couch with the teddy I bought you last valentines. So I took you to bed". She sent Casey a sexy smile and winked as she wondering into the living room.

Casey watched her walk away her eyes fixed on her perfectly formed butt, her boxers were tight and in all the right places. She found her thoughts wondering as she imagined what she would be doing with that body. She found herself biting her bottom lip and becoming very aroused.

Olivia stood there for a minute just watching Casey, "You alright babe?" She kept watching her, she spoke a little louder "Casey ??". Her voice sounded concerned.

Yeah sorry babes my thoughts are all over the place at the moment and seeing you dressed like that really is not helping me she smiled as she brought over breakfast.

They sit and eat breakfast without talking there is an atmosphere in the room and neither of them wants to say anything. Olivia keeps thinking about the letter, _ what does Casey want, Is this relationship over, did she only invite me up here to end things. _Casey is sitting there thinking _what's Liv going to think when I tell her I love her, she only wanted things to be casual, she just wanted us to take things slowly and will liv end things when I tell her. _

Casey broke the silence by saying thanks for breakfast that was amazing. Always nice to wake up to a tasty women oh and breakfast.

Olivia blushed a little, as she whispered I hope I can do this for you more often, Casey strained to hear what Olivia was muttering, "oh Liv I was wondering if you would like to go out for a walk today. We could pack a picnic and go down to the lake. We could go for a swim or something".

"Yeah that sounds like fun, I'll go and get changed while you stack the dishwasher". Casey watches her women a little concerned about what's going to happen today. As she walked into the bedroom she got changed into her swimming shorts and crop top and also grabbed the gift she bought for Casey unsure whether she will be giving it to her. She walks out to the kitchen to ask Casey if there is anything she can do to help.

Casey replies "No I have already packed he picnic all I need to do now is get changed and we can leave".

"Would like some help getting changed" Olivia asks with a playful twinkle in her eyes

Casey thinks to herself _I've not seen that in her eyes in a while._ "I would love some help but I know if you're in the room with me we will never make it to the lake" she flashes Olivia one of her sexy smiles

Olivia could feel her heart melt – "damn girl you're no fun" she giggles.

Olivia sneaked to the bedroom door to spy on her changing. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her pulse was racing, her temperature was rising and her mouth was becoming very dry. As she saw her girlfriends top fall to the floor. She stood there very quietly trying to control her breathing so she didn't disturb the free show.

Casey had spotted Olivia in the mirror "you like what you see detective??" she smiled as she slipped out of her shorts. Olivia stood there gob smacked "uhm you could say that, is that a problem" she winked at her as she started to walk away.

A few minutes later Casey walked out in a pair of short shorts and a tight vest top. Olivia's eye's almost popped out of her head, "wow" she stutters. "You look stunning, and those legs I swear they get longer each time I see them". Her eyes flashing all over Casey's body.

Olivia walked into the kitchen to grab the picnic hamper, her mind wondering all over the place. She could feel Casey's eyes burning onto her back. She smiles to herself, as she turns around she has a cheeky grin on her face with her thoughts of Casey stripping still fresh in her mind.

They walked through the woods to a clearing, Casey had already set out a blanket and had their towels ready for the dip in the fresh water lake.


	4. Confessions and Proposals

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I will reply as soon as possible. This is my first fan fiction and I am so pleased people like it. Plrase keep reviewing**

Olivia smiles to her self, "i see your prepared as always".

"Well you know me, always like to be ready for the day ahead". As she smiles at Olivia.

"How did you know I would even turn up, i might have made you sweat and not turned up until tonight" she says jokingly

Olivia "i know you better than you know your self, just remember that". She sends her a sexy smile and a wink.

Olivia just smiles to her self "looks like i am going to have play it cool with you counselor" as she sits down on the blanket

Casey smiled – "you could never play it cool with me, all i need to do is flash you a smile and a bit of leg and your all mine" she giggles to her self as Olivia went to give her a playful slap her on the leg.

Casey sits on the blanket next to Olivia their bodies are close and the tension is rising. "So Casey you brought me here for a reason, do you want to talk now" her voice is broken and shy. As she looks deep into Casey's eyes.

Casey takes a deep breath, "wow this is tough, i wanted to bring you here and explain my actions over the past few weeks. I know that i have been coming down hard on you compared to the guys in the squad. I have been worrying my self sick about this because i know how you wanted to keep things casual. I have been loving the time i have been spending with you. You make me feel so alive, your touch, your voice. But it feels like everyone can see whats going on and no matter how hard i try to hide it, it gets even harder to hide that i am falling in love with you. I thought if i pushed you harder then people wouldn't suspect anything".

A few tears run down Olivia's face, "i know exactly where your coming from thatch why i have got this", she reaches into her pocket and grabs the box. She looks deep into Casey's eyes and opens the box. She smiles nervously. "I know this probably seems a little quick but i know in my heart that i want to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you".

Casey starts to blush and becomes totally speechless, unable to make a sentence. Olivia says "wow this must be the first time i have seen you speechless counselor" she giggles. "So Miss Novak will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest women in New York".

Olivia waits for an answer for what seems like an age Casey turns and says "Yes yes yes god yes she leans in and kisses Liv so softly and passionately".

Liv kisses her back as their tongues play, Casey slowly moves back and Olivia puts the ring on her finger. "It's a perfect fit".

"Wow" a surprised look comes over her face "Olivia how did you afford a rock like this", she can't help but stare at it. Her face lights up., like a child with a new toy.

Olivia watches her knowing that this is the best decision she has made. Liv opens the picnic basket and brings out a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses. Casey smiles "I see you had this planned" she smiles, her eyes twinkle with excitement and happiness, she can't believe her luck.

I was a little unsure about asking after all the problems we have been having , "i was so scared that you were bringing me up here her to end our relationship". Olivia fights back the tears as she starts to pour 2 drinks. "As soon as i read your letter i was so confused about things. I wanted to come rushing up here but then i was so scared".

Case looks at Liv "Oh baby, i never want to lose you, your the best thing that has ever happened to me and i would do anything to not lose you. I'll fight for you till the end" Liv feels this over whelming emotion, "Case i love you, how about a toast".

Casey sits there thinking mmmmmmm, Liv sends her a look, "oh yeah i have one", she sends Liv a cheeky smile "To the future with my sexy, gorgeous, amazing wife. I hope this dream never ends. I love you liv, i have loved you for so long". She taps her glass, she can't help but lose herself in liv's eyes.

"Casey you OK baby ?" Olivia says

"Yes yes sorry just got caught up in everything, my mind is full of plans and excitement. Sorry i just never thought i would hear you ever say you loved me let alone hear you asking me to be your wife".

All of a sudden two people arrive behind them, "you ladies celebrating something".


	5. Friends & Celebrations

_A/N here you go another chapter - Please review - Amanda this is for you :-) This has a little more action init for all my readers_

Case stares at the two women, as Liv rolls over. "oh my god what are you guys doing here" Case asks.

"Well Serena did ask if we could have the cabin for the weekend but i guess you guys had forgotten".

Casey's look changes to shock and her head drops into hands she mutters into her hands, "oh god damn it, i am so stupid sometimes, Guys i am truly sorry with everything that has been going on over the past few weeks i totally forgot".

Case "it's not a problem we have something to celebrate so why not celebrate it with our closest friends", Liv rolls over and smiles and winks at Casey. She whispers in her ear " we have the rest of our lives together", she nibbles on her ear lobe turning her on. "Liv stop now before these two have a show they really do not wanna see" As Liv pulls away "I'll get you later baby" Casey catches her breath. "wow".

Carmichael says " so what are you guys celebrating" She tries to read the womens faces. Casey walks over and flashes the ring. Serena screams "oh my god case, that's so amazing" She winks at Liv.

Abby walks over to Liv, " good on ya baby about bloody time". Liv notices a ring on Serena's finger she whispers into Abby's ear "are you and southerly engaged?" She turns to look at her with a questioning look. She giggles to her self "Yeah that's why we wanted the cabin for the weekend so we could celebrate"

" Wow Carmichael, i never thought you would ever have it in you" As Liv hugs her. Liv face drops a little once she notices the size of the rock on her finger.

Casey and Serena start to walk back to the cabin, they are laughing, joking and chatting wedding. Abby turns to Liv "think we have created to monsters here" she smiles as she starts to walk away. Liv hangs back for a while thinking about a few things.

The other three reach the cabin and Casey realizes that her new fiancée is not with them. "Guys I'll be right back alright, we seem to have lost Liv" She leaves the cabin and heads back to the river. She sees her sat on the blanket just looking out at the water.

Casey approaches her "Liv you OK baby" She turns, smiles and nod's her head slowly. Case kneels in between her legs, her arms around her legs, making sure there is not much space between them. She looks concerned "Are you having second thoughts about asking me to marry you, we can hold off if you like" The look of disappointment comes over her face.

Liv looks deep into her green eyes, she starts to run her fingers through her silky soft hair, "god no case I'm just wondering why your settling for a detective when you could have someone better, have you seen the rock on Serena's finger. It's huge kinda makes mine look .........." She fights the tears back. Casey puts two fingers under Li's chin to lift her head. " Liv your the women i want to be, I'm not with you for what you earn or what material things you can give me. I am with you because your an amazing women, your my soul mate,you have my body and most importantly you have my heart. There is no one else i want to be with".

Case leans in and kisses her, with so much passion, her tongue teasing her lips as they open slowly, their tongues playing as they get lost in each other. Liv slowly gives in to her fiancée as she lays down. _She knows this is not going to end until Case gets what she wants she smiles to her self._

Liv loses her self as she feels Casey's knee between her legs. The kiss ends slowly as case starts to work on her neck as her hands slides into her shorts, " case ....... oh .... god..... we should stop. OH baby please"

Olivia looks deep into her eyes there is fiery passion in her green eyes "do you want me to stop" a cheeky grin appears, as her hand is still playing between her legs. All Liv can do is shake her head from left to right. As case slides two fingers deep inside her. She gasps as her fingers slide in "I love you case, god i fucking love you"

Case's fingers starts to work faster and faster as she kisses and sucks on her neck. She can feel the muscles around her fingers start to contract she knows she is close. Li's hips raise to meet her fingers and the orgasm starts to take control of her body. She starts to scream her lovers name, as the orgasm starts to subside.

They both lay there, Casey holding her fiancée close as she whispers, "i love you Olivia Benson and i have been falling for you since the first day i met you". They lay there in silence for a while until Benson says, "I'm hungry, how about we head up and get some food". She winks at Casey, "race you up there".

Liv gets up and starts to run as Case grabs her T Shirt "you cheat". They reach the Cabin laughing and joking about the run up. As they walk in Abby and Serene say in unison, "Hi". "What happened to you two?" Abby asks looking a little concerned. Case smiled "nothing just my big tough detective here needed some .............." Liv puts her hand over her mouth and glares at her. "Enough information there i think". She has this renewed sparkle in her eye, something Novak has missed. As she removes her hand she starts to kiss her, as the kiss stops. She whispers in her ear "Just you wait until later, i will get you back" She winks and starts to walk away. Case slaps her on the butt.

Abbie looks over at Liv and winks, "Carmichael you say a word and i swear I'll let your secrets out" she sends her a cheeky smile. Serena can see the closeness between to the two women.

Case walks over to Southerly "You alright hun?" She doesn't answer for a while "uh what was that". I said "Are you OK". "Yeah i am fine, just didn't realize how close Benson and Ab's were". "Are you worried" " No god no of course not, just Abby has never really told me how close they were that's all".

"So what do you ladies want to do tonight", everyone looks at each other, trying to think of things to do. Liv looks at Abby and says "well i guess we could sit and drink margarita's, while we all get to know each other a little better. I totally want to get to know the women that has managed to pin down Carmichael". Liv digs her best friend in the ribs as she smiles.


	6. Meetings

_A/N Another chapter - hope you enjoy it _

_TY to everyone who has reviewed_

Serena starts to blush as she hides her face into Casey's neck. Casey holds her trying so hard not to laugh. "well margaritas it is, but i think we need to go to the store as we have not got enough alcohol, as we know Carmichael and that Benson chick can drink" She sends the ladies a playful smile with a wicked glint in her eye. Olivia's heart races a little as she knows that look.

Casey says to Serena "come on lets go before the store closes", She grabs her hand and walks towards the door, as Benson and Carmichael watch them leave. "Case wait" Liv walks over to her and hands her some cash. "Liv don't worry we have got this covered" Liv sends her a look that is intense, "thanks babes".

The two women head out of the cabin and towards the car.

"So Carmichael tell me all, how did you guys meet, how did you propose, how comes i am the last to hear about this new women". Abby rolls her eyes " wow i was not expecting the Spanish inquisition from you" She giggles as she pours a couple of drinks.

"Where do i start. Serena and I met at a party that a mutual friend was throwing. We got talking, we exchanged numbers. I must admit i never thought she would ever call. She is stunning and way out of my league". Liv interrupts "Abby your gorgeous, you could have any women you wanted" She sent her a smile that sends her thoughts back to when they first met. Ab's takes a deep breath " you need to stop doing that" Liv send her a smile. "So where was i, oh yeah it must have been 2 weeks before she called me. We started dating, but it was nothing serious. At one point it was just sex, amazing sex at that but i never thought we would ever get here. From her previous relationships she is a real player".

"I tell you what it if i was a few years younger" She sends her a cheeky smile and Abby playfully slaps her leg. "It all changed when she was moved to the same DA's office as my self. Things became tense we were working cases together and things were really going bad. But then your beloved Fiancée stepped in and got us reassigned. I went to homicide and she went to the major case unit. I think Casey knew what was going on between us and saved our relationship".

"She was saving your relationship while ours was struggling" Liv looked a little sad but deep down felt happy that she helped out their friends.

"Then about a year later we decided to move in together as i was spending more time at her place than at mine. I rented mine out and the rest is history".

"You seem so happy, about time hun after some of the relationships you have had. I just hope she treats you right because if she doesn't ........." "Liv don't worry she will i have warned her about you" She giggles. Liv hugs her friend, loving the familiarity, she takes and deep breath and her friends perfume filling her senses.

Mean while at the store Serena is questioning Casey about Liv. "Some come on then Case then case how in the world did you manage to get that tough detective to drop her guard, i hear she has turned down the best of them". She giggles a little. Case just look at her "Well i guess i am just better than the best" A sparkle in her eyes that Serena has not seen in years. "Well tell me then".

"ok OK well I fancied her from the first moment i met her. For months we had been flirting going out on _girly_ nights out with the girls from the office. I was trying to make things so obvious but she was not catching on, well if she was she wasn't letting on. Until one late night in my office she pops in to see me. We had a real tough case and we had a blazing argument that afternoon, oh have i mentioned how sexy she is when she is angry". She smiles to her self when Serena says "she sexy whens she not angry" Casey sends her a questioning smile. "Come on Casey you wouldn't be human if you hadn't noticed" Casey just smiles

"I'll carry on. She came with a peace offering of Chinese food and a bottle of vodka. So we got talking and all of a sudden we made eye contact, it was so intense. I could feel my hormones raging inside me and the harder i tried to push them down the harder it was. I said to her Liv kiss me please, that was it. Our first kiss" She blushes slightly as she whisper "it didn't end there".

Serena said "what was that" trying to figure out what her best friend had just said. Then all of a sudden the penny dropped "Casey you never, OH MY GOD, that must have been one amazing kiss". She smiles at Casey as they go to the checkout to pay for their good,

The ride back in the car was full of laughter as they talked about old times and the things they used to get up to. They arrived at the cabin to find Abby and Liv laughing and chatting.

The two women walk in, "hello ladies" Casey says. They both turn around and and say "hi". "So how was the trip to the store" Carmichael says as she sends her fiancée a sexy smile. "It was informative" Serena says as she giggle, Casey turns and digs her in the ribs, she glares at her.

Liv notices the look " what has Casey been saying" She looks at her women. She starts to walk towards her as Casey keeps backing up until she hits wall. Casey has a glint in her eye, everyone could see how turned on she is. "So you going to tell me baby" she smile at her. Casey is unable to talk she pulls her in for a deep passionate kiss, both women lose them selves in each other. The kiss is intense, their tongues playing and dancing with each other. The kiss ends and she whispers in Liv's ear "damn you, you know damn well you turn me on with that tough cop routine", She kisses her neck and walks away to start making the margaritas.


	7. Drinks, Stories and Sex !

A/N Thanks for all the reviews - Amanda here you go another one - your surprise will be with you soon

Liv takes a deep breath. Well ladies how about i order pizza and we can sit and chat, maybe we can exchange a few stories. Everyone agrees as Liv grabs the phone, she orders a few pizza's for everyone to munch on.

Casey looks over at Liv with questioning eyes, she just smiles back nervously. There is an awkward silence for a while. Abby pipes up and says "so how do you want to get this game started, do we ask one question and then we all answer". She smiles at the group.

Serena says "i think we should work in teams Casey and my self and you two", she laughs looking at Liv and Abby, she knows they have some deep secrets. The evening goes pretty quick and the questions were pretty easy to answer with out incriminating them selves when that dreaded question came up.

Casey says "So have you and Abby ever been involved". Abby and Liv look at each other and take a deep breath "well" Abby stumbles her words. Serena already knows the answer so she's laughing to her self."Yeah we were together once, we dated for a while and then it just became sex while we were both single. But that stopped the day she met Serena". Abby pipes up and says " It was tailing off any how as she was falling for some young ADA. All she did was talk about her". She catches Casey's eyes and smiles.

Casey just smiles at Olivia "Your a real dark horse, Benson." She wonders over to her "You had someone as sexy as Carmichael at your beck and call and you still fell for me". Liv looks into her eyes "of course i did, your one amazing women and i knew that from the first day i met you. Doesn't matter how much i tried to control my urges nothing satisfied them until that night in your office". Abby looks over "Care to share the story Liv, You never told me about that". "thats because you never tell me about your encounter with Serena, and if i know you that wasn't so sweet and innocent either".

Casey blushes a little at the thought of someone else knowing how she gave in so easy to Benson. "Well we had a real tough case that was not going our way, i went to Casey's office for a warrant but she wouldn't get it for us because we didn't have enough evidence. We had a blazing argument about it. It was that bad Liz came in to see what all the noise was about. So in the end i stormed out of her office pushing past Liz".

Casey interrupts at this point "imagine this i was at breaking point with the squad, seriously turned on by what had just happened and i had Liz there questioning me over why my detectives were arguing with me, and was i losing my detectives respect. Tough, as you can imagine"

Southerly giggles "not many people get turned on by major arguments with their detectives". "I know but you have to see her angry god she is so hot".

Liv cuts in "ladies i am here, no need to talk about me like a piece of meat". She smiles. " Well after i stormed out i headed to the coffee shop to meet Elliott. After i told him what had happened he told me i was out of order etc. The usual big brother talk, so by the end of the day i was feeling so guilty. So i went to the local off license got a bottle of Vodka and also picked up some Chinese. Then i went to her office. I was so scared but i knew i had to make amends. So i knocked on her door. My

heart was pounding in my chest and i couldn't tell you why. Then Case called me and the rest is history". She laughs just as Carmichael launches her self at Benson and says thats not all now spill it or you won't hear our story.

"ok ok. I knocked on the door and i heard Casey say come in, I then opened the door and she was not to pleased to see me at first. But once i showed her the food and vodka she warmed to me. We started to drink and eat. We had finished the food and we were about to clear up when our eyes met and i got lost in her emerald green eyes. Casey being her usual forceful self told me to kiss her. So we kissed and things lead from there. All i can say is the office was well explored".

Casey hid her face is Liv's neck as she turned very red. Serena turns and says "You never told me about the other places, Miss Novak how could you keep that a secret from. I mean i know ............." Casey launches her self at Southerly and pins her to the floor "You say another word and i swear girl".

Southerly smiles and lays there laughing, she finds her self getting lost in Novak's green eyes, they both start to breath a little heavy. Liv turns "so tell me serena how much do you really know, i know you and case are close but HOW close" she sends case and southerly a look that neither of them know how to take. Serena changes the subject pretty quick "how about more drinks?". She stands up Abby and Liv look at each other not really knowing what just happened. Liv stands and starts to walk towards the garden. She stands out there just watching the moon's reflection on the river, not knowing whats really happening between her fiancée and best friend.

After a few minutes Casey walks over to Liv "Whats up baby?" Her voice sounds concerned. "What's going on between you and Serena, please don't lie, I saw the look between you". Casey takes a deep breath " Nothing baby i promise you. We are just good friends. We slept together a few times when we first met but nothing else. I promise you babe. Your the one i want to be with and i know she wants and needs Abby. It's just the drink thats all". She turns Liv to face her, she looks deep into the older womens eyes, see pain and confusion. She moves in and kisses her the kiss is passionate and very intense. Just as She lifts the younger women up who wraps her legs around her.

Benson pins her against the wall she's kissing Novak's neck as she feels Olivia's hand slide between her legs. She undoes her jeans and slides her hand in. Casey gasps as she feels her lovers fingers slide into her underwear. Oh god Olivia take me please, i have been wanting you all night.

She can feel how wet her women is as slides numerous fingers inside her.

Mean while back in the living room Carmichael and southerly are currently preoccupied with each other, the sound of their friends fucking in the garden turns then on even more.

"Oh Liv please", she starts to ride her fingers as she moans louder and louder, "oh Casey baby scream for me". She just keeps riding her fingers as Liv adds another one just to help push her over the edge. Liv starts to feel her lovers muscle contract around her fingers she knows that she is really close ad that any minute she is going to explode. Casey starts to scream "Olivia god baby yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeesssssss". Liv feels Casey's body go weak, Olivia removes her fingers and hold her women tight. "I've got ya baby, I've got ya". She hold her close as the orgasm subsides.

The two of them sneak back in and into their room and leave the other two women to have

their fun. Once they reach the room, Liv undresses and heads to the shower. "You alright baby?" Her eyes are questioning. "of course i am baby, you do know you could always join me". She winks at Casey and heads into the shower.


	8. Shortened Weekend

The next morning, Olivia is up early. Her head is pounding, and her mouth is dry from all the alcohol consumed the night before. She looks over to see Casey's fast asleep. She sits there watching her just thinking about things. After what seems like an age, she walks out to the living room and starts to tidy. She also makes coffee knowing that everyone will be desperate for refreshments when they wake up.

About an hour later Serena comes wondering down the stairs in a nothing more then a dressing gown. "Morning Liv". Olivia turns and eyes up the woman. "Morning, How you feeling this morning ?".

"Oh god don't ask, i swear i am never ever going to drink again" She laughs a little but that just makes the headache even worse. "So is this when i get the over protective friend chat" she looks at Liv and smiles. "No it's cool, i know you love Abby and i know you wouldn't hurt her. I have been there for her in the past when people have treated her so badly. I just care about her. Just tell me one thing what happened between you and Case last night. Please be honest with me" Liv looks concerned. Serena walks over to Liv "Olivia there is nothing between Casey and I, We were getting close before Carmichael and i got together. The only reason why we got close was because she was struggling with her feelings with you. She was going out of her head, she wanted you badly kept thinking that she was chasing a straight women. You know she would have done anything to get your attention."

There is a deadly silence. The sound of Olivia's phone breaks the silence. She goes running into the bedroom. She answers the phone "Benson". There is a familiar voice on the other end. "Olivia it's Liz Connolly here. Is Abby with you?". Liv looks a little confused "yeah she is why?" "Good can you let her know that the Robertson case has been brought forward till 10:30 Monday morning. Also can i have a word with Casey". Liv's voice sounds very confused but also questioning, "She's asleep Liz". "Do you mind waking her up for me ?". " I guess not" She walks into the bedroom and wakes Casey slowly. "Baby you need to wake up Liz is on the phone" Casey rolls over "Your joking me Liv" Her voice a little agitated. "I'm Not"

She hands her the phone and leaves them to talk"Casey", "Yes Liz, what are you doing phoning this time on a Sunday morning" Casey mumbles down the phone. "Two things, Can you help Ab's with the Robertson case as it has been brought forward and 2nd How are things with that sexy detective". Casey sobers up pretty quick. "You phoned me to find out about my love life, God Liz you seriously need to get a life" Casey laughs "All is good, nothing to worry about" she says not knowing about whether to mention the engagement. "Good I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and breezy" She then hangs up the phone. All they hear is Casey moaning and cursing under her breath.

Liv walks into the bedroom, "you alright?." "yeah just need to get Abby up that big case of hers has been brought forward and they want me to help her out with her opening statements and stuff. So we need to get to the office and get started cos this is a make or break case." Olivia looks very disappointed but she knows how much her job means to her. She crawls across the bed to her women and i was thinking we could have spent the day in bed, she starts to tease her. "Oh Liv you can't do this, it's not fair." "oh baby you know you want me, her hands start to wonder" Casey's tone changes " OLIVIA behave your self. I think you need a cold shower" She sends her a sexy smile as she starts to get out the shower. "Damn you women, I'm going to go and get Serena to wake Abby up."

"Serena can you wake Ab's up please, her Robertson case has been brought forward to Monday morning at 10:30. So she's going to need to work the case and Casey has got to help her. I think they are working the case together".

Serena wonders upstairs to wake her up. She walks over to the bed and sits next to her. " Ab's" She rubs her arm gently. " you need to wake up." She starts to stir "Oh what time is it?". "it's 11 O'clock hun, your Robertson case has been brought forward to Monday at 10:30.". She sits up quickly "what... your joking me?" "Sorry baby I'm not, i think Casey is going with you to help you out and if you want i can be there as well. I know how important this case is" "Yeah sounds good to me. She gets out of bed and heads to the shower, we need to get case up. I wanna get out of here as soon as possible".

The three women arrive all dressed and ready to go. Casey walks over "You alright to tidy up babes" "yeah of course i am you ladies get off and I'll see you whenever you get home". Casey moves in a kisses her "Thank you for understanding and sorry for the weekend ending to quickly." She smiles as she watches the women leave.


	9. Old Faces

Back at the flat Liv is dozing on the sofa when her mobile goes off. The noise makes her jump, once she realizes what it is she answers the phone "Benson" she says very sleepy. "Hay baby, sorry did i wake you?" "uhm no baby just dozing a little, How are things going ?". "they are going very slowly. Not sure when i will be out of the office. I just wanted to phone and make sure you were alright"."oh baby that's so sweet, think i will be going to bed soon as i am shattered". "Alright baby, I'll see you in the morning at the usual place" "Sure baby, Love you" "OK baby love you to sweet dreams sexy"

They hang up the phone and Olivia heads to bed. She falls asleep quickly, when she is awoken by a noise in the apartment. She grabs her gun and heads to the bedroom door. She opens the door slowly and puts the light on, she stands there pointing her gun at the intruder. A look of shock comes over her face, "Alex?"

"Sorry Liv i never meant to scare you, i heard you were away for the weekend and i was just going borrow your flat until they have got my place sorted" She says. " Liv is still shocked to see her there. "No worries i told you to come over anytime". Liv puts her gun away. "I'll grab you a blanket and pillow. Oh and please make your self at home" She sends Alex cheeky smile.

She doesn't seem to be a sleep long when the alarm goes off, she grabs the alarm and throws it against the wall. "fucking thing". Alex hears the alarm and laughs to herself. Alex hears a key in the door. The door opens slowly. Alex sits there nervously not knowing who is going to appear at the door. Casey walks in and sees Alex there on the sofa. "Alex" she stares at her wondering what the hell is going on. "Casey" She smiles at her.

Casey slams the door and storms into the bedroom and slams the door behind. "whats Alex doing here". Liv awakes slowly "What". "What is Alex doing here, what is going on". Her voice is agitated and angry. "Casey nothing is going on, she just needed a place to stay and i let her have the couch. Don't you trust me?" Liv send Casey a look, that would kill you dead if that was possible. "Of course i do, it was just a shock to see her there. I'm sorry. I am just tired, i came home for a shower and to get changed before this case. I am sorry. Just tiredness getting the better of me".

Liv walks over to her and gives her a passionate kiss, she goes weak in the knees. Their tongues playing with each other as Liv pins her against the wall. The kiss ends slowly. "God Liv i will never grow tired of them. I am going to jump in the shower." "Would you like some company?". Liv says with a sexy smile. "Now that sounds like a good idea, might help me relax for the day ahead." She undresses slowly, teasing Liv, then she wonders into the bathroom.

Alex can hear whats happening in the bedroom and smiles. She thinks to her self _i know how good she is, so pleased she is happy, i was so stupid to let her go. _Sheis jogged out of her thoughts when her phone goes off. She answers her phone and has a conversation. She leaves a note on the counter.

_Liv_

_Sorry about running out but you were preoccupied. Thanks a million for putting me up last night. Always nice to know I've got friends to rely on._

_Thanks again _

_Lex_

_P.s so pleased that you and Casey have found each other. Oh congratulations on the engagement. _


	10. Undercover

About an hour later Olivia and Casey come walking out of the bedroom dressed and ready for the day ahead. Liv shouts out "Alex you here" There is no answer, case calls over to Liv looks like she has left you a note. Liv reads the note and smiles to her self. She hands case the letter as well so she can see what was written. "Oh that's so sweet" Case_ thinks to her self was i a little harsh on her earlier, i shouldn't treat her as an enemy, god Casey get a grip. _Casey comes back to the land of the living just as quickly as she started to think.

"Case want to go to our usual place for breakfast ?. I seem to have worked up an appetite". She winks at Case as she puts her gun in her holster and attaches her badge. "Well i have no idea on how you have worked up an appetite." She walks over to Liv and kisses her on the cheek. "come on lets go i need food."

They leave the apartment and head towards the coffee shop. Casey phones ahead their order as they are a little behind time due to the morning's activities. As they arrive the owners son comes running out to them. "Jase you guys are just to good to us" She sends him a friendly smile " What else can we do for our favorite customers".

A few minutes later they arrive at the precinct, Liv parks up and turns to Casey "good luck today with that big case, i know you and Ab's will knock em dead" She sends her fiancée a smile that give's her butterflies in her stomach. She walks over to Liv "thanks babes, it's going to be tough but i think we have got a strong case against this guy. I am sitting second chair. Just going to be there for moral support. Abby is one hell of a prosecutor, they just need to let her fly solo". As the conversation ends Abby comes walking over "morning ladies". Casey leans in and hugs her, Liv calls over " do you mind putting my women down Texas" She sends Ab's a cheeky smile. "Well i would love to stay and natter ladies but i have a job to go to".

Liv starts to walk to the precinct when Casey shouts over "Thanks for the loving there baby" She can't help but smile. Liv looks over and rolls her eyes "i think you have had enough for the morning". Casey proceeds to turn red. She hides her face in her hands as they walk to the DA's office.

The day seems to drag as the squad are stuck doing paper work. The captain steps out of his office and shouts "Elliot my office now" Elliott looks a little confused but doesn't argue. "Yes captain" He notices a couple of other guys in the office also. Both are FBI agents. After about half an hour the three men come walking out. All Elliott can say is "I'm going undercover please look after Kathy and the kids". They escort him out of the precinct.

Liv Marches to the captains office. "Captain what the hells is going on ?" As she slams the door behind her, "Liv you know i can't tell you anything, this is to do with an old case he worked and he is needed again" He can tell Liv is furious by they way things have happened "whats going to to happen about Kathy and the kids, who's going to tell them?" Her eyes getting darker as the rage starts to boil over. "I am going to call them now and let them know the situation. You know this is out of my hands"

Liv's temper subsides a little and she leaves the captains office. She advises Munch and Fin thats she's going for a walk to cool off. As she heads to the lift she bumps into Casey. "Olivia what's wrong?" Her anger subsides as she looks deep into her lovers eyes. "Nothing, just me over reacting no doubt" She smiles. "Wanna go and grab a coffee so we can talk about things?" Liv Thinks about it. "Sure why not"


End file.
